


Everything is Alright

by Marvel_enthusiast



Series: Spidey has Support! Verse [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Amy Bendix is Frank Castle's Adopted Daughter, Awkward Crush, BAMF Karen Page, Coffee Shops, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Foggy Nelson Knows Matt is Daredevil, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Karen Page Knows Matt is Daredevil, Law Intern Amy Bendix, Lawyers, Matt Murdock & co. are coffee addicts, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, No Stark Suit, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker is a chaotic bisexual, Precious Ned Leeds, Protective Matt Murdock, Puppy Love, Reporter Karen Page, Smug Matt Murdock, Superhero Shenanigans, Switched around timelines, Unrequited Crush, stab wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_enthusiast/pseuds/Marvel_enthusiast
Summary: The story of how Peter met Matt/Daredevil.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Series: Spidey has Support! Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675993
Comments: 10
Kudos: 163





	Everything is Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Timelines are a bit switched. In this series, the Punisher came before Fisk and pretty much everyone in season 1.

Peter got a job when he was 14 and a half because he wanted to help Aunt May with the bills. He worked at Michelle's older sister's coffee shop near Hell's Kitchen. May had insisted that he kept the money he earned for college, but he'd refused.

Instead, he waited until she was at the hospital, and slipped some of his weekly wages onto her dresser, so she couldn't refuse his efforts to help. If May noticed, she didn't say anything about it.

He mainly worked on Saturday mornings and weekday evenings, giving him plenty of time to do Spider-Man business and school work

One rainy Saturday morning in April, five nicely dressed people came into the shop. There were three men, a tall, familiar-looking, brunette, a short blond, and a blind man with brownish reddish hair. Accompanying them were two blonde women, who were on either side of the brunette.

As they approached the counter, Peter greeted them, "Good morning! May I take your orders?"

"Can we have a minute first?" The blind man asked.

"Yeah, of course. Take as long as you need," Peter replied. "We have menus in braille if you'd like one?" 

"Thank you, but I'm just going to have a black coffee."

Peter tried not to show his distaste, although it must've shown on his face because the tall brunette man laughed. "Murdock, that's disgusting, even the kid thinks so. You should see his face."

Murdock shook his head, although a smile slipped onto a face, something that made Peter feel butterflies. "Shut up, Castle."

Peter cocked his head, looking back over at the tall brunette. "Castle? Like Frank Castle, the Punisher?"

The group fell into silence, giving Peter a variety of different looks. He awkwardly tried to correct himself. "Sorry, I should've have asked that," he mumbled.

The young blonde girl piped up. "Nah, he is, kid. Don't mind them, they're just paranoid. The Punisher isn't even cool. Neither is Daredevil or any other superhero, really."

Peter frowned, giving her an incredulous look. "What? Yeah, they are! They're all like, fuck the law, it doesn't work."

Amy grinned, "Fine, they're okay. Spider-Man is the only cool vigilante, though."

Peter blinked, "Uh, yeah. Spider-Man is okay, I guess."

"Hm, just okay? Yeah, right." She took out a card from her back pocket and slid it over the counter to Peter. "I'm an intern here. You seem cool, you should stop by one day."

Peter picked up the card and read it. _Nelson, Murdock, and Page, Attorneys at Law. "_ I'll do that, thanks."

Every Saturday after that, the group came into the shop. Sometimes it was all of them, sometimes it was just the girl, who Peter learned was named Amy.

Today, it was Matt who came to the shop. As he saw the lawyer approaching, he told MJ, "Black coffee."

"Alright," She shrugged and started preparing the drink.

"Hey, Pete," Matt greeted as he walked into the shop. "I'll have a black coffee."

"I know," Peter responded, taking the cup from MJ and handing it to Matt, a blush dusting his cheeks. "You get the same nasty drink every time you come here. Disgusting."

Matt shrugged, giving Peter some money. "What can I say? I like my coffee black like my soul."

Somewhere behind him, MJ snorted, and Peter rolled his eyes. "Don't say anything like that ever again, please."

"Fine," Matt laughed. "Bye, Peter. I'll see you later."

Peter watched the man leave with a small sigh, and MJ moved to stand beside him. "So that's why you've been working every Saturday. Petey has a crush?"

Peter sputtered, turning to look wide-eyed at MJ. "What? No!"

"Please, you have the same look on your face as when you're talking about Thor or Liz. You're not hiding anything."

"Whatever. I just think he's pretty."

MJ smirked, pulling out her phone. "I'm telling Ned and May."

"What? No, don't do that!" He cried, trying to grab her phone.

"Too late, Pete. Too late."

* * *

A few nights later, Peter _just happened_ to be swinging through Hell's Kitchen, looking for crime, when he heard some shouts in Russian. 

He followed the sound, wondering what was going on. When he reached the source, he found three men stuffing two unconscious people into the back of a taxi cab.

"Hey, losers!" He yelled, hoping that he sounded like an adult, not some frightened kid. "You guys do know that what you're doing is illegal, right?"

The men muttered to each other in Russian before turning to face Peter. "Is it? I guess we just don't care, bug boy."

A gunshot rang out, and Peter quickly flipped out of the way. "Which one of you did that? Why are you trying to kill me?" He demanded, getting closer and shooting webs at one of them.

His spidey senses were going crazy, so he turned around, a fraction of a second too late, and was met with a fist to the face. "Ouch! What the fuck, dude?"

Just then, another taxi cab pulled up, making Peter groan. "Jesus. How many of you are there?"

The men didn't answer, as Peter expected. At one point, another one of them pulled out a gun and started firing at him. "Holy shit!" He screeched, trying to dodge bullets and web up the bad guys at the same time. 

"Sometimes I really hate my job," He muttered, shooting a web distractedly at a scary-looking man with a scar on his face. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"Why do you talk so much? Shut up!" The man replied, pulling out his own gun and shooting at Peter. 

"Two people with guns? Guys, c'mon! Why can't we just work this out with no- aw, fuck." He stifled a cry as someone managed to shoot him. "Okay, this is not going according to plan. Think, Spidey, think."

His thoughts were interrupted by a low voice and someone coming out of the shadows. "You're a bit far from Queens, Spider-Man."

"Daredevil? Oh, thank God," Peter breathed, relaxing some.

"Fight's not over yet, kid."

"Oh, right. Bad guys." 

The two continued to fight the Russians, Spider-Man webbing them up while Daredevil knocked them out. At one point, one of them tried to stab the Devil, so Peter jumped in the way without thinking.

"Woah! I just got stabbed for the first time!" He noted, pulling out the knife, and then punching the guy in the face. 

A few minutes later, all the Russians were unconscious. Peter helped the two terrified people out of the taxi and directed them to be more careful at night.

"That was fun! We should do it again sometime!"

"Don't come to Hell's Kitchen anymore, kid," Daredevil commanded in a voice that reminded him of May's when she was disappointed in him. "There's something really fucking weird going on, and I don't want you to get hurt."

Peter sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Oh yeah! Speaking of being hurt, I kinda got shot earlier and then lightly stabbed after that. So I need to go, bye!" Peter turned to leave but stopped as Daredevil placed a hand on your shoulder.

"I'm not going to let you go back to Queens when you've been hurt. Come with me." With that, the man started to walk away.

"Where are we going?" Peter called, moving after him.

"My apartment."

* * *

  
Daredevil's apartment was less than what Peter thought it would be. There were no decorations or lights, so the room felt rather gloomy. Everything that May and Ben had taught him told him not to comment on the lack of everything in the apartment.

"I'll get you some clothes, just sit on the couch for now, okay?"

Peter nodded, taking a seat and waiting for the mysterious vigilante to return. 

A few moments later, Daredevil returned, handing Peter a sweatshirt and pair of sweatpants.

"You went to Columbia? That's cool. What did you go for?"

"Law. I'll tell you all about it after we get you taken care of. The bathroom is down the hall to the right, get changed, and grab the first aid kit under the sink." He ordered.

Peter nodded, scrambling off to do what he'd been told.

"I have friends that are lawyers," Peter stated as he came back into the room.

"That's cool. Can you give me the tweezers, please?"

The teen handed them to Daredevil before continuing, "Every Saturday we get coffee and talk about stuff." He winced as the tweezers dug around in his skin.

"Keep talking, buddy. I know it hurts."

"One of my friends thinks that I have a crush on one of the lawyers, but that is not true. He's like 30 years older than me. Yeah, he's pretty, but that doesn't mean I have a crush on him!" The boy ranted.

Daredevil snorted, "That's rough, kid. Have you texted your person yet? A guardian, a friend, anyone? You can stay here tonight. I don't want the Russians to come after you again."

"Not yet, but I will. Are you sure I can stay here? I don't want to intrude."

"I have work tomorrow morning. I don't care if you stay."

"Shit, tomorrow's Saturday. I have to go to work at 9," Peter groaned.

"I'll wake you up, that way you aren't late, okay? Can't have you missing your chance to see that pretty lawyer," Daredevil grinned.

Peter woke up the next morning to someone shaking him gently.

"You have work today, kid. Time to get up."

He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "What?"

"You stayed at my apartment last night, remember? Your mask is on the floor if you want to put it on."

"My mask? Fuck."

"Relax, it's fine. I'm not going to tell anyone your identity as long as you don't tell anyone mine, Pete."

"What? How do you know my-" Peter looked into the kitchen, only to see Matt standing behind the counter, wearing a suit and sipping coffee. "How? What? Oh, no." He muttered, remembering everything he'd told Daredevil the night before. "I hate my life."

Matt grinned, "It's fine, Peter. My friends and I already knew. It was kind of obvious."

Peter sunk into the couch, covering his face with his hands. "Why does God hate me?"

"We all think you're adorable. Amy wants you to be an intern with her, so she has someone somewhat close to her age to talk to," Matt continued. "It probably wouldn't be a paid internship, seeing as we're almost broke, but colleges like to see that kind of shit, right?"

"I'll think about it," Peter mumbled. "Do you have some different clothes?"

"Yeah, I'll go get you something. You can keep the sweatshirt, by the way. It doesn't fit me anymore."

"Really? Thanks, Matt."

* * *

Two weeks later, Peter found himself sitting in the office of  _ Nelson, Murdock, and Page, Attorneys at Law _ . Foggy and Matt were explaining something about something that had happened while they were in college to Peter, although he wasn't listening. Amy and Karen were eating lunch with Mr. Castle in the "break room," and Peter could see the looks of distress that Amy was trying to send him. 

"That sounds really cool, guys, but Amy needs me," Peter interrupted. He walked into the break room and sat next to Amy. "What did you want?"

"Do you wanna go eat on the roof. They're being all lovey-dovey and gross. I feel like I'm gonna throw up," She whispered, rolling her eyes.

"Sure," Peter shrugged.

The two sat on the edge of the building, swinging their legs as they ate. 

"How do you like your internship so far?" Amy asked, looking over at the younger teen.

"It's nice. You guys are nice."

Amy nodded, looking over at Peter. "I'm surprised that Foggy and Matt haven't tried to adopt you yet. They talk about you all the time, they're like proud parents."

"Really?"

"Really. It's kind of sweet. The look on their faces whenever you say something is so stupid," She proceeded. 

"I didn't think that they liked me  _ that _ much," Peter frowned.

"What? No, we all love you. You're a part of our family now. You're stuck with us, Pete."

"That's perfectly fine with me, Ames. I love you guys."

Amy wrinkled her nose. "You ruined the moment, kid. We love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is appreciated, darlings <3


End file.
